plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wing-Nut
Solar |Tribe = Pea Nut Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. |Rarity = Galactic - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy!}} Wing-Nut is a galactic super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 4 to play, and has 3 /7 . It has no traits, and its ability prevents Zombies from doing Bonus Attacks until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribes:' Pea Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombies can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Firmly believes that Elvis is alive, Zombies never walked on the Moon, and that Dr. Zomboss is secretly studying aliens at Area 22. Crazy! Strategies With This plant has very good stats for its cost; a 3/7 for 4 sun. What makes this plant even better is that it disables all bonus attacks from zombies, making cards like Lurch for Lunch, Electrician, Trickster, and Frenzy cards like Smashing Gargantuar and Maniacal Laugh either useless or less effective (for Frenzy cards, they will not be able to attack again even if they have destroyed a plant). Its base strength stats also grants it immunity to most instant-kill cards except for Locust Swarm, B-flat, and Slammin' Smackdown. In other words, this plant is effective against Brainy heroes that rely on bonus attacks, along with Beastly and Hearty heroes that have certain cards with the Frenzy trait. However, this also means that this plant is useless against Sneaky or Crazy zombies that don't do bonus attacks or have Frenzy. Each hero has their own ways of using this plant well: *Wall-Knight can protect this with tough plants like Wall-Nut or use this in conjunction with Smackadamia to boost its health, Pecanolith to allow it to deal more damage than normally, or Mirror-Nut to deter zombie heroes from just using damaging-tricks to destroy it. *Solar Flare can use damaging tricks such as Berry Blast to protect Wing-Nut from zombie attacks. *Chompzilla can play this with either Torchwood, The Podfather, or Fertilize to make it hit harder, although it would put it at a risk of being destroyed by Rocket Science. *Rose can combine this with Dark Matter Dragonfruit to lock down on the zombie hero. Alternatively, she can also freeze any zombie that threatens her plants to ensure they cannot be thawed out via bonus attacks. All Solar heroes can also use Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time to allow it to last longer. Against Stat-wise, this plant is already troublesome enough, due to its immunity to Rocket Science, Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and damaging cards such as Bungee Plumber. The fact that it disables bonus attacks means that you will have to most likely sacrifice one of your zombies to destroy it, as you cannot use bonus attacks to destroy it. However, if you are a Beastly hero, a cheap way to destroy this plant is to use Squirrel Herder due to its nut tribe. However, be careful against Rose or Wall-Knight, as Rose can use Spyris to see whether a Squirrel Herder was played, potentially wasting your card, while Wall-Knight can outright destroy her with Grave Buster. When playing as Super Brainz, be careful when using Carried Away as his superpower only allows a zombie to move if Wing-Nut is on the field. Keep that in mind that its ability can also weaken Frenzy zombies as its ability also prevents additional attacks via said trait. The best way to deal with this plant is using instant-kills like Locust Swarm, or Bouncing cards like Pogo Bouncer to negate Wing-Nut's ability. You can also use Landscaper to lower Wing-Nut's strength and then use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy it completely. Gallery WingNutStat.jpg|Statistics WingNutCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description references the conspiracy theory that Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll, is still alive. **It also references Moon Base Z and Area 22. *It is the second plant to be in both the pea and nut tribes, the first being Pea-Nut. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Pea cards Category:Nut cards